


黄昏避行

by kitaku_09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: 绿高年龄操作，高尾未成年注意美しい背骨的平行世界续篇





	黄昏避行

早起时我的背几乎直不起来，肌肉酸痛得像是被什么腐蚀性溶液泡过一样。这是我自作自受，但不得不说我非常同情那些为了一些事情必须蜷缩入睡无法尽情伸展身躯的人。  
房子里静悄悄的，我去洗漱，接着下楼去找水喝。高尾的父母不在，他也不在自己的房间里。  
下楼时我听到些微弱而持续的声响，从厨房传来，我看了看表，刚过七点，作为一个正在放暑假的高中生来说他起得够早的，平常的这个时候他不是正缩在被窝里，就是刚被他的母亲从那里拽出来，让他起来“陪陪我”。  
软底拖鞋毫无声响，以至于我走到厨房门口他也没有察觉。锅子里在煎着今天的早餐，他穿着一件领子洗得飞白的旧T恤和棉质睡裤，哼着歌，接着模糊的鼻歌变成了一声拉长的呻吟，他踮着脚尖伸懒腰，手里还捏着一双筷子。当我意识到的时候我正在寻找我的相机，但显然并不是每个摄影师都会在下楼吃早饭时随身携带一部相机，所以我只好盯着他的后背，观察在晨光的笼罩下那些肌肉裹在布料里舒展的痕迹。看着他我甚至觉得自己酸痛的背部也跟着轻快了起来。  
“早上好。”我说。  
他被吓了一跳，“早…早上好。”  
“高尾先生和夫人呢？”  
“哦，他们出门去了。”他摸了摸后颈，显得有点紧张，但很快就恢复常态。他关了火，将锅里的东西装盘，送到我面前来。  
“所以今天你就得忍受我做的早餐了，不许抱怨。想要牛奶吗？”  
他给我做了厚厚的煎蛋土司，就像某部电影里V做给女主角的那种一样，煎了双面，火候正好，是微焦的金黄色，还有一些小香肠（感谢他没有做成章鱼形状）和切片的番茄与蔬菜，我得说他也许很有料理天分。这与高尾夫人平日里的早餐——蔬菜或者鱼肉粥与渍菜三拼——截然不同，但…我爱这家人的手艺。  
“我忘了你可能比较喜欢这个。”他将小豆汤笃在我的面前，笑容完美，眼睛里亮晶晶的。  
但过了昨夜，让我全身酸痛的一夜之后，我很乐意想象他是如何辗转反侧地回想他的初吻（我确定是），并失眠许久，接着早起为我做早餐。看看他的黑眼圈。  
“谢谢。”我说。  
“不客气。”他回答，开始对付他盘子里的吐司。  
整个早上我们都各怀鬼胎，偷偷打量对方，默默无话。

我本打算就这样等待夏天过去，要知道我想做的事——同时也是我的欲望，我的罪恶，我差不多要念出那本著名小说的开头了，事实上高尾的发音也很好听——绝对谈不上正确，我对保持世人眼中的正确并无执念，但总不忍心破坏这段纯洁（也许不）的关系，更不想破坏他的生活。  
如果要问是什么使我改变了主意，我会说是苹果。  
我的时间不多，还有工作等着我去做，假期就快要结束了，不管是我的还是他的。最后几天里他无心学习，外头热得要命，我们都被凉爽的空调引出了惰性，一起无所事事地待在房子里面。  
“今天有什么事吗？”他问我。  
“没什么特别的，享受假期。”我回答道，将镜头对准客厅角落里的植物，它昨天开了花，珊瑚粉色的，也许我该去翻翻植物图鉴，找出它的名字。  
他耸了耸肩，像只猫一样蹲坐在沙发上，咬了一口苹果，它发出非常清脆多汁的声响，那些香甜的液汁在他唇角稍纵即逝，冷气好像忽然失灵，我觉得有什么东西抓紧了我的胸口。  
“要吗？”他见我一直盯着他，便把苹果递给我。  
“只要一口就好。”他把没咬过的那面转给我，我捏着他的手腕咬了一口，它比我想象中的更加美味。他收回手继续吃苹果，我现在满脑子都是苹果和他的嘴。甜味儿把这两样东西联系在一起，还打了个蝴蝶结，我不拍花，拍他晃着手指咬着那颗罪恶的果实的样子。  
“明天有空吗？”我掏出手机。  
“有啊，我很闲。”  
“很好。”我拨了个电话，向正在享受横跨欧亚大陆那永昼的火车旅行的友人借他的旧房子，他把它当做摄影室，里面很干净，只要一天，我知道他有一把放在信箱里的备用钥匙。  
他不吃苹果了，停下来看着我。  
“所以说…你打算要实现你的承诺了？”他谨慎地问。  
“你的，是你实现你的承诺，不是我。明天给我当模特，一整天。”我转过头去看着他，不知道他看出来什么，最后他说当然可以。

 

我先进了门，然后把他扯进来按在门上，我差点把他的包夹在了门外，但是没有，它顺利地落在地上，我关了门，他被我粗暴的动作推得哼了一声，我想吻他，但是也没有。  
他在很近的距离看了我一会（那双眼睛真是漂亮，机警伶俐，同时冷静而深情，它们在暗处显出沉郁剔透的琥珀色来，他的瞳孔放得很大，我几乎能在里面看到自己的影子），我听到他开始轻微地喘息。  
他忽然笑起来，“说真的我以为你至少会伪装那么一会。”  
“你希望的话我们可以重新来一遍，从进门那里开始。”  
“不，不还是算了。”他搂住我的脖子。  
“我也以为你至少会装得惊讶一点，或者稍微反抗我一下？”  
他挑了挑眉毛，“你喜欢那种风格的？”  
并不，但如果是他的话那也许会很有趣，我故意不去亲吻他——虽然他想要这个，他在抚摸我的嘴唇，我想咬住他的手指，但不，不是现在——慢慢地解他的衣服最上面一颗纽扣。我忍不住回想昨晚和今天稍前一点的画面，比如我拍他的屁股叫他去洗澡，比如在那之后他问我对他有什么要求 。他忍着让自己看起来不那么兴致高昂，他想装作不知道我的暗示，显得矜持一点，事实上他差点就成功了。我本来想叫他用最自然的方式，穿任何他喜欢的衣服，但后来我又改变了主意，我对他的想法时刻都在修正，永不停歇，这叫我感到惊奇。后来我要求他穿一件有纽扣的上衣。  
他穿着一件白色的衬衫。  
天知道我多么想把他永远地，永远地留在什么东西上，也许是相纸，也许是我的脑子。我怕前者留不住他眼睛里细微的东西，怕后者变得模糊最终遗忘。  
“你是在是太没有戒心了。”  
“对你？”他觉得这很好笑。  
“一个月之前我们还是陌生人。而我也可能是个变态色情狂之类的。我的摄影包里除了相机说不定还有……”  
他打断我的话，“你在楼下拿钥匙的时候我看了，除了相机还有一整盒安全套，一瓶…那是润滑剂吗？”他的表情戏谑，现在他的纯真又消失殆尽，变成了个不太讨喜的小痞子。  
我盯了他一会。  
“我还是很有警戒心的不是吗？”他露齿一笑。“你打算把它们全用掉吗？我是指…”  
我不会再次给他机会让他说出“安全套”这个词的，虽然他本人可能很想说说看。  
他抓着我的手臂，也忘记了要搂住我的脖子，只来得及偏了偏头好给自己留出一点呼吸的空隙。他尝起来有股牛奶味，我很乐意说他乳臭未干。  
“那要看你的表现。”过了一会我说，他迷茫地盯着我的嘴，好像不知道它为什么会离开，也忘记了之前的问题。  
好吧，那都不重要。  
我抓住他的大腿托起他的屁股，抱着他走到屋里，那里没什么多余装饰，只有床，旧沙发，反光板和灯箱，书桌放在白色窗帘下，房间角落有个简单的卫生间。我把他扔到床上，对于他的身高来说他有点轻，但维持在正常水平之内。  
他想要坐起来，我把他按回去，我坐在床边，开始非常慢地解他衣服上的纽扣。他咧嘴笑着，从容地把双手垫在脑后，他蹬掉了鞋子，把光裸的脚塞进我的怀里，不轻不重地踩着我的肚子。  
“我得承认你现在越来越有好色大叔的气质了。”他低头看着我，目光温柔且眷恋，我弯下腰与他接吻，不同于只存在了一秒钟的我们的第一个吻，也与刚刚那个唤醒感官的粗野的亲吻不甚相同，他调皮地舔着我的嘴唇和牙齿，反复合拢嘴唇确认它们的存在。  
我脑中所有的理智都告诉我我在犯错，同时我仍然在小心翼翼并充满期待地解开这个错误的外包装，他的皮肤在那条敞开的细线中扭动，我把手伸进去摸到他的腰侧，他笑了一声。很早我就决定让理智见鬼去，我将短暂地拥有他，然后永远地失去他，这我都想好了。

今天天气不错，我爱那条横亘在他胸口的阳光，衬衫从他身体两侧滑落下去，还勉强地挂在身上，腰带和裤子拉链都被扯开，灰白条纹的棉质底裤中半勃的阴茎鼓起了一块，我待在他两腿中间，再次向他确认。  
“真的可以？我不太喜欢这样，有点变态。”  
“天啊，快拍吧，我以为我来就是干这个的。”他将手背搭在额头上，用膝盖里侧夹了夹我的腰。  
但我不想，我不想透过取景器看他，也不想给这样的他拍照。  
所以我最后还是放下了相机，把它轻轻扔在床下的背包里。“不，还是算了，我不想给我待会要上的人拍什么见鬼的照片。”  
“是因为事后的尴尬或者怕我觉得你会要挟我之类的吗。”我抓住他的裤腿，把裤子拽下来，他问我，配合地过来解我的衣扣。  
“当然不是。”我看了他一眼，想让他相信我真的不这么想，一边拉开我的皮带，他盯着我的手，无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“那反过来说你拍过的人都没跟你上过床喽。”他紧盯着我的视线随着我褪掉长裤而变得躲躲闪闪，天啊，他终于知道害羞了。  
“…没错。”  
“就不能为我破个例吗。”  
“你以为你是谁？”  
他露出个狐狸笑，“你喜欢我不是吗。”他停下来仔细观察了我的表情，随后肯定地补充道：“你爱死我了。”  
……他说得没错，但可能不包括他太过敏锐这一点。  
“好了快闭上你的嘴，你以为我们在玩游戏吗。”我抓住他的脚将他掀翻，脱掉那条勉强挂在他胯骨上的底裤，他缩了一下，接着强迫自己打开身体。  
在我对付润滑剂崭新的包装的时候，他还有心情继续发问，“那是为什么？你自己的规矩？上床就不拍照？”  
我买了油性而非水性的那种润滑剂，至少在我的经验中，它也许不会令他太难受。我让他抱着自己的膝盖，他的柔韧性挺不错，做起来非常轻松，他完全信任地将身体交给我，侧着头努力想要看到我。  
“差不多吧。我没立过这个规矩，但我从来没照过。”  
我把手指伸进去的时候他深呼吸了一下，我猜这还是有点不舒服，但肯定不疼，那里顺滑得看起来可以让我直接进去。  
“为什么？我是说很多人都会这么做吧，性爱录像带什么的，也许下次做的时候就放这个助兴？”  
他锲而不舍地发问，天知道他的小脑袋里都塞了些什么东西。  
“因为那会伤害到你。”我回答道，弯曲手指试探着找了找他的前列腺。  
他的膝盖弹了一下，我好像一下子就找对了地方，“呜，那…不会伤害到我的，我没那么容易受伤。”他坚持着说，很想坐起来，但我不让。  
“不，那会让你非常受伤，所以不行，别再提这个了。”  
他咬着嘴唇点了点头，把手伸向下体，粗暴地把自己弄硬，发出些压抑渴求的呻吟。我不曾碰过他，除了塞在他后穴里的手指，他看上去非常渴望触碰，而他的身体逐渐接受我的入侵并张开了入口，手指进出时忽然发出了一些水响，我又用手指抽插了几下，让他听清那些水声，他手足无措地收紧了身体，慌张地摇着头。  
“不疼？”  
“完全。”  
很好。我让他翻身，抓着他的胯骨迫使他摆好姿势，我甩掉那条束缚着我的底裤，让他的大腿压向我的，我用阴茎蹭着他的臀缝，像野兽那样压在他身上，我们赤裸的身体紧紧贴在一起，我的鼻尖埋在他满是汗水的后颈上，他低下头去难耐地轻哼着，向后挺了挺腰，我咬住他突出的一小节的颈骨，在那里留下牙印和吻痕。  
我很早就想这么做了。  
我的忍耐几乎达到了极限，从我们进门那一刻起，从他被我推挤在门板上发出哼声开始。我用力地抚摸他的身体，他的肩膀，他的胸口、乳头、后背，从肩胛骨上方开始延伸到身体末尾的漂亮的脊椎线，我碰到他的腰时他的肌肉轻颤着，接着我分开他的屁股把自己送进去，他大声叫起来，我听不清到底是在说好或者是不要，可能是两者同时，血液在冲上我的大脑，一波一波如同浪潮，我只能从他的声音里确定他没有任何一点不舒服。然后我想起来我根本就没有戴套子。  
可我无法停下，我好像给了他一个非常刺激的第一次，我是说，从一开始就尽全力冲刺，我将自己几乎完全抽出，再次分开闭合的黏膜顶至最深处，他将头埋在床单里，腾出一只手来为自己手淫，他的体内开始无规律地收紧，挤压着我，他已经非常接近。

我太想给他一个棒透了的高潮，以至于把自己的弃之不顾，他绷紧身体，没有发出任何声音，我怕他会窒息，便急忙把他翻过来，发现他好好的，那确实很棒所以他手脚软得不像话，他默默地将额头靠在我胸前，仍旧在急促地喘息。  
“想睡会吗？”我去翻烟盒，我不是很想抽烟，但我需要做点什么，我的心脏快要跳出来了。  
他不说话，默默躺在我身边，挨着我的腿，“传说中的事后烟？”他玩着我的后背说。  
我把他汗湿的头发拨到一边去，低头把烟吐到他嘴里，他大笑着推开我的脸，咳出烟雾。  
“为什么不射进来，我发现你根本就没去，这也是你的什么‘害怕伤害到我’的小计划吗，说真的我不是十几岁的小孩了。虽然我现在就十几岁，但那不一样。”他看到我的眼神，又补充了一句。  
“因为我们还有一整天要过，我要保持精力，我不像十几岁的青春期小鬼可以一天射上个十几回。”他做出个意外的表情，接受了这个露骨直白的说法，同时看上去对“一整天”感到非常高兴。  
“我以为三十一岁也是个…正在发情的年龄阶段。”  
这到底都是谁教他的。  
“你害羞了？明明刚才说了这么像色情片男主角的台词。”他窃笑，仰脸观察我的表情。  
我叹了口气，“能先别说话吗。”  
他抬起身子吻我，带着点高潮后的慵懒，我把他抱到腿上来。  
“你还欠我一场超棒的前戏，哦，现在也许该叫它调情。”他贴着我的嘴唇说。  
我真是什么都欠他的，这个贪心的家伙。  
“你能不能停止用你的眼睛说话，用用你的嘴，或者这里。”他以手指缠绕我的阴茎，滑过它渗出前液的顶端，看起来很满意我给他的反应。

如同所有有趣或者无聊，冲动或者温馨，或许有爱情加注其中、也许只是陌生人短暂相逢的性爱一样，我曾经在他的深处，在他从未有人抵达的深处，我爱这个突如其来的念头。要放到平时，他应该算是我的那颗要“留到最后的草莓”，保留享用永远是我与同类们的恶习之一，我知是如此，只好在紧要关头抛弃它，以免事后扼腕叹息，我断然不会给自己留一点后悔的机会。  
我不曾想要给他过多的怜惜，他也不会想要这个，我不是懂得呵护对方胜于自己的类型，他更不需要谁来呵护。于是我给他与我同等的爱欲，这全然的性，全然的爱。我等不了许久，等待他变得成熟，我要在果子落地之前摘下它，要在花朵盛开前一刻掀开它们的瓣片，让它们暴露在这青天白日，日光灼灼之下。我会掀开他，侵入他，吃光他，这些念头在身体接触的间隙依次跳入我的脑海，我甚至觉得它们很吵——为什么我就不能享受一会他的肌肤，享受一会美妙的性爱——天知道我已经在做这些事了，可我仍旧觉得不满足，  
上午过得很快，他昏昏欲睡，我翻出他的母亲为我们准备的便当诱惑他，他吃了个煎蛋卷，这看上去唤醒了他的食欲。  
“这多少让我有点负罪感，但是挺刺激的。”他又捡了一颗冷掉的花菜塞进嘴里，嘟哝着。  
“你知道吗，你刚来我家的时候我就在幻想这些事了。”他看到我怀疑和不信的眼神，托起脸颊笑道：“不要小看这个年纪的性幻想，什么都有可能发生。”  
他又翻出一个苹果，像只灵巧的小动物一样找了个舒心的地方——靠着我——用那个他惯常的姿势心满意足地吃了起来（苹果专用？）。  
我吃了那个包着梅干的饭团，还惦记着他的性幻想。  
几分钟之后我在他嘴里尝到了那个非常甜的苹果味儿，他用非常狡猾的眼神看着我，他一定是想到昨天的事了，昨天他问我要不要吃苹果的事，还有我看他的方式，他知道我在想什么。  
“高尾。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
他笑起来，“我知道，我知道。”他亲了亲我，“我还以为永远都别想从你嘴里听到这句话呢。”  
我一定是在皱眉头，因为他又笑开了，“你看起来就是这种类型嘛，很会害羞的那种。”  
他没有回答我，还好我也并未想过要得到什么回应，我把拇指放进他的嘴里，摩挲他柔软的舌头，强迫他张开嘴，令他仰着头，然后继续吻他。  
我不太像花费太多笔墨去描写他的身体、皮肤的触感、尝起来的味道，要是我写了这些东西的话，它看上去就会有点像一篇奇怪的性爱笔记了，这不是我的初衷，所以我只能说他非常棒，如果说有那么一个规则规定了关于我喜欢的人的细节，包括他笑起来什么样，皱眉什么样，说话的声音和语气，甚至是大腿和屁股捏起来的感觉，那么他完全符合。如果没有这种规则，那他现在就成了那个规则本身。

 

下午的阳光最浓烈的时候，我们躲在屋子阴凉的角落里，他执意要为我口交，可只玩了一会他的下巴就酸了。我就拽着他那毛茸茸的脑袋拉开他，让他坐在床上，把一条腿架在我的肩膀上，接着花了他给我做的一倍时间为他口交好让他能够射在我脸上。  
“变态。”他面无表情地说，伸手把我嘴角的精液抹掉。比起他的指摘，我更愿意相信这是他对刚才自己发出的声音的一种消极抵抗方式，简单来说，看他的脸红成什么样。  
“害怕了？”我将他掀翻，握着他的脚踝爱抚那里薄薄的皮肤，故意盯着他咬了咬他的脚趾。  
他的脸上显露出一种类似于悲愤和恼羞成怒表情的混合体：“放手。再不放手我就要踢你了……等等，好痒…！”他再也装不下去，发出一连串笑声，挣开我的手，缩成一团。我等他笑够了，在过去亲吻他的肩膀，把他翻过来像是翻一只刺猬，他的肚子和屁股都凉丝丝的，屋里的暑气和太阳的温度被窗外树林里的凉风吹散了一点儿。下午也过得很快，再过不一会，黄昏就要来了。我天真地希望它能绕过我们，要么就是我们逃得离它远远的。  
我把这些念头抛开一点，他正坐在我腿上，比起开始些微的羞涩与生疏，现在他倒是能毫不脸红地握着我的阴茎引导它进入自己的身体。发觉我正盯着他看，他吸了吸鼻子，那脸上一瞬间生动的表情显得有些可爱。  
“只看着就行了？”他毫无章法地抚摸我的身体，最后停留在我胸前，同样毫无章法地勾引我。  
“不。”我说。

做完这一次后，我们实在是累了，他拱在我的颈窝里，迷迷糊糊地说些不着边际的幻想 。  
“我想住在这里，”他说，“你工作，我去上学。我打算考本地的大学，然后我们可以住在一起。我挺喜欢这里的，非常安静，要是它不再用作摄影室，说不定我们可以添个舒服的沙发，地毯也挺好的。我可以做饭，我知道你不会，所以你可以帮我收拾。然后我们说不定养只猫什么的，你喜欢猫吗？”  
他就够像只猫的了，粘人的又懒洋洋的唯我独尊的猫。“不太喜欢。”我这么回答他。  
“可惜。”听起来他并没有觉得有多可惜，事实上，他的语气里带着种事不关已的艳羡，他说的是旁人的生活，所以我决定不做什么回答。  
他很快就睡着了，地上阳光的影子消失了，黄昏正在向我们逼近。  
我松开他，他感到有些冷，便重新缩成一团，我的脑内一片空白，但我非常清楚自己要做什么。  
有些暗。我翻出相机，幸好我带上了它。空气里细小的尘埃消失了，耀眼的光线也消失了，今天是晴天，我望向窗外，有漂亮的晚霞，橙红的光离我们很远，暧昧的从地平线投射而来，我转回身看了会他，在黄昏走开的前一刻按下快门，拍下今天唯一的照片。  
我躺在他身边不敢睡，我想去亲吻他的肩膀和脸颊，但没有，我想把他揽过来抱在怀里，我也没有。

后来夜幕真正将临时，他醒过来，我也装作睡醒。  
“我真不敢相信你居然都没给我盖个衣服什么的。”他郁闷地打了个喷嚏。  
“我也睡着了。”  
他摇着头发出渴睡的呻吟，接着说：“今晚过来跟我睡吧，明天你就要走了吧?”  
我略加思索，同意了他的要求。  
“其实我妹回家了，你今晚无论如何也得跟我睡啦，除非你想睡在沙发上。不过你的回答相当讨人喜欢，我还以为你会说不呢。”他摸到我的脸，亲了一下，接着在黑暗里摸索他的衣服。  
“想给我穿衣服吗？鉴于你脱掉它们的时候看起来那么小心翼翼。”  
“那也不意味着我乐意给你穿衣服。”  
他耸了耸肩，穿上他的衬衫，我给他系上纽扣。

那天夜里我们睡得都很沉，没有别的事发生，除了他一个劲地往我怀里挤之外。  
第二天我走的时候他也只是显得有点没精神，我跟他挥了挥手算是道别，他也挥了挥手，露出个微笑。  
在那之后，我既没有再见过他，也没听到过他的什么消息。

 

尾声

 

我被一张旧照片惊起那年夏天的记忆，已经是很多年之后的事。在过去的很长一段时间里，我几乎忘了他，要不是当时我拍了照片，我真觉得我会彻底忘记有一年我还做了点现在想起来几乎是天方夜谭的事。  
照片里的少年蜷着身体背对着我，他有点瘦，但骨肉匀停，我仍然觉得那些隐隐凸起的脊骨肩胛骨与髋骨非常的性感漂亮。

我检索了高尾和成的名字，就像当年他的做那样，发现他在唱歌，已经小有名气，照这样下去说不定哪一天我会在东京街头看见他的巨幅广告牌。于是我照着乐队官网的地址给他寄了封信，我想不出该写什么，就只寄了那张照片，不知他是否能看到，是否能记起。  
现在正是冬天，刚下了场雪，我几乎要沉溺于工作室温暖的气候而不愿回家，正在认真打算搬来住，搭起狗窝一个以供栖身。我考虑着这些事情，摘下手套从口袋里掏出钥匙。  
工作室门上贴着张照片。  
我下意识回头张望，他从我回头的反方向跳出来，拍了拍我的肩膀，我又笨拙地转回身去。  
“还记得我吗？”  
我挺想说不记得的，事实上我差点就把你忘了。就像忘掉任何一件无关紧要的事一样。  
“当然。”后来我说。


End file.
